Club Can't Handle Me
Club Can't Handle Me Club Can't Handle Me is a song performed by Meso-Teens. After Andrea's performance, Here's To Us, They perform this song as their final song which got them as champions. Lyrics Kenny and Molly: You know I know how To make em stop and stare as I zone out The club can't even handle me right now Watchin' you watchin' me I go all out The club can't even handle me right now (Miranda: yeah) The club can't even handle me right now (Miranda: yeah) (Joey: Ha-ha! Can't nothing handle me right now! I see you D. Guetta. Let's get 'em!) Joey: Hey I own the night and I don't need no help Gotta be the feeling that Scarface felt Stunting go wild can't handle this plan Life of the club arrogant like yeah! Top like money so the girls just melt One too many all know me like Twelve Look like cash and they all just stare Bottles, models, standing on chairs Fall out cause that's the business All out it's so ridiculous Zone out so much attention Scream out I'm in the building (hey!) They watching I notice I'm rocking I'm rolling I'm holding, I know it You know it Kenny and Molly: You know I know how To make em stop and stare as I zone out The club can't even handle me right now Watchin' you watchin' me I go all out The club can't even handle me right now (Molly and Miranda: yeah) The club can't even handle me right now (Molly and Miranda: yeah) Trevor: Hey Still feeling myself I'm like outta control Can't stop now more shots let's go Ten more rounds can I get a K.O. Paparazzi trying to make me pose Came to party till I came no more Celebrate cause that's all I know Tip the groupies taking off their clothes Grand finale' like superbowl Go hard I run the show That's right while I got money to blow More lights more ice when I walk in the door No hype do it big all over the globe Yeah! I said it Go tell it Confetti Who ready? I'm ready! You ready! Let's get it! Kenny and Molly: You know I know how To make em stop and stare as I zone out The club can't even handle me right now Watchin' you watchin' me I go all out The club can't even handle me right now (yeah) (Put your hands up!) (Put your hands up!) (Put your hands up!) The club can't even handle me right now (yeah) (Put your hands up!) (Put your hands up!) (Put your hands up!) Kenny: You got me watching now (hey) Got my attention now (hey) Got everybody in the club wanting to know now I am a ladies man Come be my lady and... We can both soar high Bring ya body here let me switch up your atmosphere Take you out of the club and up in my new lair Fly you around the world What you want baby girl Are you ready to go now! Molly and Kenny: You know I know how To make em stop and stare as I zone out The club can't even handle me right now Watchin' you watchin' me I go all out The club can't even handle me right now (yeah) (Put your hands up!) (Put your hands up!) (Put your hands up!) Trevor and Miranda: The club can't even handle me right now (yeah) (Put your hands up!) Let's celebrate now (Put your hands up!) You know who shut it down! Video Category:Songs Category:Season 6 Songs